Infinite Stratos: Tin man
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: ¿Porque de repente hay otro hombre capaz de pilotar un IS? ¿Porque se Omnicorp decidió mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Porque una empresa especializada en drones decide probar con pilotos humanos ahora? Y lo más importante, ¿qué buscan de Alex Murphy?


Un joven de 16 años caminaba tranquilamente por una pradera. Con sus manos rozaba las altas plantas de trigo, y se deleitaba con el roce del viento en su cara. Solo sonreía mirando al cielo, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez de la luz del sol, girando con los brazos. De repente notó como empezaba a sonar música. Suspiró, bajo los brazos, y cerró los ojos.

-Buenos días, Alex.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Frente a él, se podía observar a un hombre con gafas y bata de científico, iluminad por un foco encima suya.

-Buenos días, doctor.

-¿Con que has soñado esta vez?-preguntó el hombre.

-Estaba en el campo. Me deleitaba con el calor del sol. Hecho de menos el poder sentir con mi piel.-dijo melancólico.-Debería dejar de pensar en eso.

-No, es bueno que lo hagas. Es más, si quieres, puedo hacer que sean experiencias más lúcidas.

-No hace falta que se moleste, doctor. ¿Ya ha amanecido?

-Así es.

-Hoy es el día de la mudanza, ¿no?-dijo sonriendo.

-Sí. Va a ser un viaje largo. Por cierto, por motivos de seguridad, los jefes quieren que "Hombre de hojalata" este listo para el despliegue durante el viaje.

-Ya veo. Por eso me han activado tan temprano.-dijo él sonriendo.

-Exacto. Te alegrará saber que ya han añadido las mejoras que pediste. Se ve que Omnicorp quiere cuidar de su mejor activo.

-O también será que están preocupados por los robos de Phantom Task.

-Ya hablaremos de eso luego. Por ahora, listo para despliegue.-la luz de la habitación se apagó, mientras ruidos mecánicos inundaban el ambiente.

La luz volvió a encenderse, y en medio de una sala circular blanca, había un joven rubio de ojos verdes, vestido con el uniforme de la academia. Se miró a las manos con una media sonrisa, mientras las abría y las cerraba, y se las pasaba por los brazos, tocando la tela de su ropa.

-¿Tacto?-decía el doctor con una tableta en sus manos.

-Correcto.-respondió el joven poniéndose firme

-¿Oído?

-Correcto.

-¿Funciones motoras?

El joven se tiró al suelo, y dio una voltereta, poniéndose de pie.

-Veo que bien.-dijo el hombre sonriendo también.-El avión sale dentro de una hora. Ya hay un vehículo esperándonos en la puerta, y ya están montando el laboratorio en un rincón alejado de la isla donde se encuentra la academia.-dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

-No tardaré mucho, doctor, solo voy a recoger mis cosas.-dijo el chico subiendo y bajando los hombros.

-Bien.

Cuando el hombre salió, el chico borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Fue a mirar su reflejo en un espejo, y se levantó el pelo de un lado, dejando ver una brecha en perfecta linea recta, en la que había que fijarse mucho para verla. El rubio solo se mordió el labio, y después sonrió. Miró su reflejo de nuevo, y se podía apreciar en sus ojos una profunda tristeza. Al final se giró para encarar la puerta, inspiró y expiró, y salió con un rostro serio.

* * *

Sobre el mar de Japón, un avión de carga sobrevolaba la zona en dirección oeste. Tras él, dos drones IS blancos le seguían el ritmo. Omnicorp era la principal compañía en robotica del planeta, y cuando los IS se anunciaron, lo vieron una oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar. Querían demostrar que un robot siempre superaría a un humano en combate. No por nada eran también la mayor empresa de seguridad privada del mundo. Pero eso no les había protegido de Phantom Task. La mayoría de los drones que esta organización controlaba le habían sido sustraídos a Omnicorp. Situación que no les hacía ninguna gracia.

Mientras en el interior del avión, un grupo de ingenieros revisaban un IS con piloto. Dicho piloto era el joven de antes. Era un IS adornado completamente gris adornado con rayas negras. Sus alas apuntaban a los lados, y tenían forma de rectángulo, pero con el lado exterior más estrecho que que el interior. Vistas desde arriba, tenía forma de triángulo equilatero. Eran como dos cuñas. Varios ingenieros lo comprobaban, mientras el movía los brazos. Lo curioso de este Is es que lo único que dejaba al descubierto el piloto era su rostro. El resto estaba cubierto por placas de metal a modo de protección.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Alex?-decía el mismo médico de antes colocándose bien las gafas.

-Bien, doctor Norton. Pensé que iba a sentirse más pesado que antes, pero es más ligero que una pluma.

-El peso no debería afectarte. Si lo hiciera, significaría que no he hecho bien mi trabajo.-dijo el hombre sonriendo.-¿Velocidad de reacción?

-La habitual.-dijo uno de los técnicos.

-Entonces creo que no tenemos problema alguno. Tin man está listo para su presentación en sociedad.-dijo un hombre con un traje negro y corbata roja colocándose junto a ellos. Aquel sujeto era nada más y nada menos que el director general de Omnicorp.

-Ah, hola director Sellars. No se ofenda, pero sigo sin comprender porque ha insistido en venir.-le decía el médico.

-No podía faltar al anuncio de nuestro mejor producto.-dijo el hombre poniendo la mano sobre el metálico hombro de Alex.

-¿Eso soy yo, un producto?-dijo alzando la ceja.

-Ah, no te lo tomes a mal, chico. Por cierto, ya vamos a aterrizar. Así que estad todos preparados.

El hombre pasó por una puerta que daba a la parte delantera del avión, entre la zona de carga donde se encontraba en ese momento, y la cabina. Pasó a una zona decorada para ser una zona de descanso, con televisor, varios sofás, y un bar. Se sentó en un sofá para seguir leyendo unos papeles encima de una mesa, cuando el doctor Norton entró por la puerta por la que había pasado él.

-Raymond, sigo pensando que esto es un error.-le decía el médico algo preocupado.

-Oh, maldita sea, Dennet. Hemos tenido esta discusión miles de veces.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No, pero lo que me preocupa ahora son las preguntas que saldrán tras esto, no los dilemas morales.-decía el doctor poniéndose a su lado.

-Anda, siéntate, y relájate.

Al final suspiró y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Cuales son las cuestiones que te preocupan?-decía el hombre trajeado.

-Que al exponerlo al ojo público tan pronto, nos arriesgamos a despertar la curiosidad de mucha gente. Curiosidad por asuntos como, ¿cómo es este chico capaz de pilotar un IS cuando solo lo pueden hacer mujeres? O, ¿porqué Omnicorp, la empresa que siempre había defendido la superioridad de las máquinas en combate respecto a las personas, de repente decide convertirse en patrocinador exclusivo de un joven de Detroit, construyendo un único IS personalizado solo para él?-dijo volviendo a levantarse.

-Dennet, tranquilízate. Conocemos los riesgos, y estamos preparados para ello. Necesitamos esto para recuperarnos del desastroso incidente del Gospel, necesitábamos recuperar la confianza de los inversores.

En efecto, el contrato para el desarrollo del Silver Gospel le había sido cedido a Omnicorp, gracias a sus buenas relaciones con el gobierno estadounidense. Pero tras el accidente en el que perdieron el control del dron, se le culpó a ellos, y perdieron parte de su buena imagen frente al mundo. Pero aquel argumento no parecía terminar de convencer al hombre, así que Sellars siguió insistiendo.

-Además, aunque alguien decida investigar, ¿qué dirán? ¿Qué hemos cogido a un chico de Detroit y le hemos...?

No tuvo ocasión de terminar la frase, cuando una fuerte sacudida les hizo perder el equilibrio. Una alarma comenzó a sonar, y el dueño de la compañía, preguntándose que ocurría se acercaba a la ventanilla para poder ver que ocurría. Los dos drones IS que llevaban como escolta luchaban contra otros cuatro de tonos rojos y anaranjados, que para colmo, además eran suyos. El doctor también se puso en pie.

-¡Tenemos que evitar que lleguen hasta Alex!

En ese momento Sellars vio pasar algo junto al avión, seguido del destello de una explosión.

-No te preocupes, el chico se las está apañando bastante bien.-dijo sin más.

* * *

En tierra, junto a la pista del aeropuerto, varios equipos de reporteros esperaban la llegada del avión de la compañía Omnicorp. Habían anunciado la presentación en Japón de su nuevo producto, tildándolo con palabras como "revolución" o "inusitado". Las compañías de este tipo tienden a darse demasiado autobombo, pero generalmente, les funcionaba.

Cuando empezaron a vislumbrar el avión entre las nubes, los cámaras se prepararon para comenzar a grabar. Pero algo iba mal. Al acercarse a ellos, notaron como la nave desprendía humo por uno de sus motores. Mientras todos se preguntaban que sucedía, el avión hizo un aterrizaje forzoso. Sin llegar a soltar el tren de aterrizaje, el avión recorrió casi un kilómetro de pista recorriendo el suelo con la tripa del avión, hasta detenerse. Algunos se acercaron corriendo al lugar del suceso, pero antes de poder colocarse junto al avión, algo caído del cielo les cortó el paso. Chisporroteando, uno de los drones de seguridad de Omnicorp yacía en el suelo. Pero antes de que ninguno hiciera nada, otro de Phantom Task aterrizó sobre él cargando una espada. Pasó unos segundos inmóvil sobre los restos de su enemigo vencido, mientras los reporteros permanecían quietos y asustados, cuando este giró la cabeza hacía ellos. Se prepararon para empezar a correr, mientras el dron se preparaba para atacarles, cuando una espada le atravesó por detrás. Fue el otro dron de seguridad. El escudo del de Phantom Task cayó de inmediato.

Cuando los reporteros creían que no podían ver nada más, otro dron de Phantom Task cayó del cielo, solo que este ya había sido derrotado. Los cámaras alzaron la vista para grabar a tiempo una escena espectacular. Tin man sujetaba con una mano la cabeza de un dron, que forcejeaba por soltarse, por lo que su escudo aun no había caído. Alex ahora tenía un visor que cubría la mitad superior de su rostro. En su otra mano se materializó un subfusil. Lo colocó apuntando al estómago del dron, y...

-¡BRAKA, BRAKA, BRAKA, BRAKA, BRAKA...!

Cuando el dron dejo de zarandearse, Alex lo dejó caer. Miró a los periodistas un momento, y después fue volando hasta el avión, y arrancó una puerta de pasajeros para entrar. Los periodistas le siguieron corriendo para colocarse junto al avión. Al momento, salió cargando a dos hombres bajo su brazos: Sellars y Norton. Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie, cuando llegaron las preguntas.

-Director Sellars, ¿qué ha ocurrido ahí arriba?

-¿Quién les ha atacado?

-Señores, señores.-decía Sellars colocándose al frente, mientras Alex le preguntaba al doctor si se encontraba bien.-No puedo dar detalles sobre la autoría de este ataque porque los desconozco. Lo único que puedo decirles, es que no estaría aquí hablando con ustedes, de no ser por la última patente de la compañía, y el valor de este joven.

Se giró para señalar a Alex, mientras su visor se subía dejando ver su rostro. Los flashes de las cámaras no tardaron en comenzar a molestarle.

-Señores, ante ustedes, y ante todo el mundo, les presento a Alex J. Murphy, un hombre capaz de pilotar un IS. Y al IS más avanzado hasta la fecha, ¡el Tin Man!

Las demás personas en el avión comenzaron a salir, mientras la noticia era retransmitida en directo por toda Japón.


End file.
